Losing Their Favourite Game
by LittleTayy
Summary: And I'm losing my favourite game, you're losing your mind again. Angsty Mad Queen. Swan Queen.


**_WARNING: This story contains what I consider to be graphic rape scenes. If this is not your thing or you are triggered by such content then I suggest you do not read this story. Please be warned and read at your own risk. Thank you. _**

* * *

**Losing Their Favourite Game**

Jefferson frowned as he straddled Regina's thighs, holding her hands above her head in an iron grip. The brunette beneath him seemed resigned to her fate, not even batting an eyelash at him. He studied her face, eyes closed and lips pressed together, ready to take whatever he dished out.

This wasn't what he wanted, not at all. He wanted to make her suffer, to hurt her but instead he got this. He wasn't even sure what to make of it but he knew that he couldn't go through with it now.

Letting go of her hands he stood from the bed, taking a few steps away. Moments later Regina's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him, her eyes confused. She sat up carefully, her mask firmly in place as she waited for something else to happen.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"I was going to...take you. By force. I thought it'd humiliate you, make you feel pain but..." Jefferson confessed, gazing at her curiously.

"It would not have worked," she replied with false bravado.

She knew deep down though that it would have. She would have broken further if he had gone through with it. The amount of pain like this she'd endured during her marriage to Leopold was almost unbearable. Having her last bit of control stripped away from her like that had been and would have been devastating to her psyche.

"Get out," Jefferson said gruffly as he turned away from her.

"What? But you wanted to punish me, to hurt me," Regina cried incredulously, not sure why she has this compulsion to destroy herself like this.

Before she knew it Jefferson had her pinned against a wall, cheek pressing in to the wallpaper. He had her skirt pulled up around her waist and her panties bunched at her knees. He pushed into her from behind roughly, one hand clenched in her hair as the other held her around the stomach. He pounded in to her, whispering horrible, degrading things in her ear as she tried not to make a sound. He made her come, something she actually felt ashamed about, as he too spilled himself inside her only moments later.

He slumped against her back, pressing her into the wall for several moments. His breathing was ragged and choppy as she tried to hold back sobs. He moved and pulled out of her, fixing himself before helping her. He pulled her underwear back into place and fixed her skirt before turning her around to face him.

Regina turned to leave, not even glancing at him but he was not having it. He grabbed at her hand**,**yanking her back to face him as he encased both his hands around her wrists. He pulled her close and kissed her, teeth nipping at her lips painfully and tongue swiping at her own. He ended the kiss when he knew they were both running out of air and pushed her away roughly, banging her in to the wall. She glared at him coldly before quickly making her way out of the room and the house, hoping to scrub away her pain.

* * *

Emma's brows furrowed as she saw Henry's own frown. He was sitting beside her quietly as she drove him home from school; she and Regina had worked out a deal, allowing Emma to occasionally see Henry. Usually Henry couldn't stop talking, but this afternoon was different**. H**e barely spoke and seemed to have a permanent frown etched on his young features.

"You alright kid? Something happen at school?" Emma asked, glancing at the young boy.

"No...It's uh, my mom," he replied quietly.

"What about her?"

"She had bruises. On her wrists," Henry said in a tone Emma couldn't decipher.

"Bruises? Are you sure you weren't seeing things, Henry?" Emma asked dubiously.

"I know what a bruise looks like Emma," the boy replied sarcastically. "Just, something wasn't right with her this morning Emma. I don't know, but...can you just...make sure she's okay?"

* * *

"Regina, how did you get those bruises?" Emma asked abruptly as she saw that Henry wasn't seeing things. Those were definitely bruises on the brunette**'s **wrists.

"I don't think that's anyone of your business**,** Sheriff Swan," Regina bit out**, **her voice shaking just a tiny bit.

"I think it is my business**,**Regina. I don't think those bruises are the only ones you're hiding right now. So tell me, what the hell is going on?" Emma demanded as she stepped right in to the Mayors personal space.

Regina glared at the younger woman, hoping the blonde wouldn't see the tremble in her hands. Emma**,** however**,**wasn't totally oblivious and could tell that being in the Mayors personal space like this was making the other woman anxious. She took a slight step back, her purpose wasn't to try to intimidate Regina but she could tell the brunette was scared of her presence so close.

"Just leave it, Emma. Please." Regina told her firmly, although it almost sounded like begging.

"Regina," Emma started, her hand coming to rest on the brunette**'s** shoulder.

The terrified, unintentional flinch that overtook Regina confirmed suspicions Emma didn't even realize she'd had. All the pieces fell in to place and Emma didn't quite want to believe it.

"Regina were you...were you raped?" Emma asked her voice soft and pleading, hoping the other woman would deny it.

"Miss Swan, I hardly-"

"Answer me, Regina. _Were. You. Raped_?"

Regina backed away from the blonde, trying to steady her shaky hands as she took a deep breath. She couldn't show weakness, she couldn't allow the blonde to potentially use this.

"I was married once. When I was quite young," she started her voice cold and devoid of emotion.

"What has that got to do with the question, Regina?"

"He was older, much older and quite archaic in his beliefs. He believed as my husband, I was his and he could take anything, _anything_ he wanted. Even if I was...unwilling. So you see, it doesn't matter what has or has not happened to me because I can take it. I'm not some fragile princess from a fairytale, I do not need someone coming in and rescuing me," Regina told Emma coldly, no emotion being betrayed through her words.

Her eyes, however, told Emma a different story. Looking into the brunette's honey-ed eyes, she saw nothing but heartbreak and pain. She saw a broken woman who had put herself back together with hatred and coldness. It was breathtaking for Emma, to see the litany of emotions shining through Regina's eyes. ** S**he couldn't help the sudden urge to wrap Regina in a hug and keep out all the bad in the world.

"Regina," Emma whispered breathlessly.

"Don't, Sheriff Swan. I am perfectly fine and quite capable of looking after myself," the brunette bit out as she all but pushed Emma towards the door.

"Regina, if someone's hurt you, you need to tell me. You can't let them get away with it," Emma pleaded, stopping in the threshold of the front door.

"Did you ever think, Sheriff Swan, that maybe I like it rough? I didn't tell him to stop; so there's nothing really the matter is there**?**" Regina spat, hoping to dissuade the blonde.

Emma stared back at her in shock, before shaking her head. Of course the thought had crossed her mind but after what she had just admitted, did Regina really expect her to believe that. She all but admitted that even if she had been raped or assaulted even, she wasn't going to say anything to anyone. It was conditioning at it's finest, one she certainly hadn't expected to see from the formidable Mayor and it only made her more determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

_AN: So, this is kind of choppy and whatnot but I don't care. I like it as is. If you find any grammatical or punctual mistakes please do let me know. _

_I honestly, don't know where this came from. I've been writing it roughly for over 6 months now. I've gotten a fair bit written and I figure, why not post it. This is weird, abusive Mad Queen but also strong Swan Queen friendship at the moment. I'm genuinely not sure where this is going though, so don't expect too much._

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review! :) LT._


End file.
